primeval_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Vounra
The Vounra, known alternatively as Kanirosians or Nai-Irosians, were a species of light–skinned Humanoids that originated on the world of Nai-Iros. Biology and appearance 'Physiology' The Vounra were a proud and Intelligent species of humanoids that evolved on Nai-Iros, a planet within the Nai-Tros system. Vounra were bipedal beings with a bilateral symmetry, having a front and a back end, as well as an upside and downside. Their body comprised a head, neck, torso, and multiple limbs. The upper limbs, called arms, ended in hands which had five fingers each; the lower ones, called legs, ended in feet had four toes each. Vounra also had a long tail. However it was rarely seen as most Vounra chose to tuck it. The Vounra fingers had multiple points of articulation, and one of them was an opposable thumb that allowed for fine manipulation. Finally, they had one head perched atop a torso. Unlike other mammalian species, they had only a light covering of body hair. Most of it was concentrated on the head and, in the case of adult males, face. Vounra were endotherms, or "warm-blooded" animals, meaning they maintained a constant body temperature independent of the environment using the energy from their food. While some mistakenly described themselves as carnivores, Vounra were in fact omnivores, subsisting on both animal tissue and plant-based foods. For that reason, their gastrointestinal system was much longer than that of true carnivore. As was common to many humanoid species, Vounra had two sexes: male and female, with the latter being distinguished by their pronounced breasts, overall smaller stature and lesser quantity of body hair. Members of the Vounra race were unable to interbreed naturally with any other species, including Humans. Physical diversity Despite overall physiological uniformity, baseline Vounra varied in appearance, and no two Vounra looked exactly alike. One of the diversity factors was height. Vounra averaged 1.80 meters in height, although males were usually taller and heavier than females. Some individuals, namely Military caste Vounra could grow up to 2.30 meters. Their hair was grown, cut, and styled for aesthetic or ritualistic reasons. The facial hair grown by adult males could be grown, styled, or shaved completely. Their hair color ranged from brown to black, sometimes with hues of red. It could be straight, wavy, or curly. In addition to those varied hair colors, their eyes came in shades of red, orange and gold. Gradiation of skin tone was also seen among baseline Vounra, usually limited to various shades of brown, ranging from pale yellowish brown to light brown. Diversity in appearance was seen on many Vounra populations, and no particular features seemed to have been traceable to specific isolated communities on any locations. Life cycle Vounra were sexually-reproduced animals, requiring the mating of an opposite sex couple to produce offsprings. While developing in their mother's womb, the child gave her a distinctive "baby bump" accompanied by a significant weight gain. Being mammals, the Human females gave birth to live young, either one or several at a time. Two children born at the same birth were referred to as twins, and three as triplets. The delivery itself normally took place after 20 years of pregnancy. It was a painful process that could take as much as 3 days. In some circumstances, women could die during childbirth, although it rarely happened as Vounra had top-flight medical technologies. During their first years of existence, Vounra babies were usually fed with milk from their mother's breasts. The period during which a young Vounra developed from a child into an adult was known as adolescence. Regardless of physiological and psychological changes, the legal transition from childhood to adulthood depended on culture. While some societies treated their members as adults as early as the age of 85, others considered that full adulthood was only attained at 100. Vounra do not slow down, weaken, or lose fertility with age, and older Vounra may be more fertile than younger Vounra. This longevity may be due to telomerase, an enzyme that repairs long repetitive sections of DNA sequences at the ends of chromsomes, referred to as telomeres. Telomerase is expressed by most vertebrates during embryonic stages but is generally absent from adult stages of life. However, unlike most vertebrates, Vounra express telomerase as adults through most tissue, which is related to their longevity. At any rate, individuals past the age of 2'500'000'000 were considered old, and most Vounra still died in their early millions, However, most older Vounra were still healthy enough to pursue very active careers. Society and culture Culture :"The Vounra have strictly defined castes, There is no transitioning from one to the other." :―Nelinys Kanir Though they were in an almost constant state of war, their civilization was quite sophisticated; they saw these acts not as cruel or barbaric, but simply basic aspects of existence. They were notable for engaging in supposedly primitive practices such as sentient sacrifices in the name of their gods. Their constant warring led to a thinning of the population on their original homeworld of Nai-Iros. Native Vounra culture included the Vounra language, a rigid and stratified caste-based society, live sentient sacrifices to the Vounra deities and use of ancient and arcane alchemy and magic. For the Sith, war and violence were just as much a part of the natural order of life as peace or serenity. Their social order was very rigid, and while many rose to the title of Monarch, only one, Emperor Nelthro Kanir I, attained the position of Eternal Emperor. One aspect that originated from Nai-Iros was the position of Supreme Mage. One of the oldest and greatest strengths of the Vounra was their knowledge of sorcery. This great power allowed them to accomplish great feats such as causing stars to go supernova. Castes The Vounra society was very hierarchical, utilizing both a rigid caste system and a stratified rank structure to put its subjects in their proper place. Due to how long Vounra society has separated the Vounra into castes, each caste is sometimes referred to as a sub-species of Vounra. All Vounra castes were humanoids. Among the Vounra, the stroking of the chin was a sign of thoughtfulness. Their caste system included the skilled and intelligent Noble caste, the war-like Military caste, and the Powerful Royal caste. The following were notable castes present amongst the Vounra: *'Slave Caste': The Vounra slaves among them were a meek and servile sub-species, the lowliest in Vounra hierarchy. They worshiped the Royal Caste as gods, and were often used as sacrifices. The Vounra used them for slave labor. When a Royal died, his slaves were buried alive with his body in his tomb on Nai-Iros. The Slaves were notably loyal and built and maintained Vounra technology, including starships, and tombs. They were also notable for a great immune system as slaves barely if ever became sick. *'Commoner Caste': The second lowest caste and also the most common. These Vounra took care of all the jobs that the other vounra did not. *'Military Caste': Military were the warrior caste of the Vounra. This was because Military Casted tended to be taller and stronger than the other Vounra castes. The Military caste's loyalty had to be earned but once it was they were unswervingly obedient to the Emperor, they were also loyal to the individual Royal or Noble they served, though this loyalty was secondary to their loyalty to the Emperor. *'Noble Caste': The Nobles were second-highest class in the Vounra caste system and were known to study the nature of magic and practice of ancient Vounric magic and alchemy. The Nobles were more intelligent, observant and lacked the physical advantages that Massassi possessed. *'Royal Caste': The Royals were the highest class in the Vounra caste system and were known to command all other Vounra. The Royals were just as strong as the Massassi, and more intelligent than the Nobles. Technology Vounra relied upon Magic-powered technology. They were considered to be one of a dozen ancient races that had developed self-aware automata. In fact, the Eternal Empire did not see magic and technology as being concepts at odds with one another. They were known to have built self-aware machines powered in part by Magical energies. It was recorded that the Vounra had at some point used mechano-organic technology elements that was infused with magic. The Vounra were rumored to have been one of the first species to develop energy shields and were credited with the invention of the earliest form of the interstellar hyperdrive. History Early civilization Vounra civilization evolved on the planet Nai-Iros, leading barbaric and hedonistic lifestyles while using magic. The Vounra had a natural symbiotic relationship fused with magic. They fed on it and empowered it, developed and perfected techniques of magic through it, that were once thought impossible—such as sorcery. Though they had great power, the Vounra were not united, and lived in tribal "circles", led by one or more Vounra sorcerers who were responsible for the safety and protection of their people. The state of war between the Vounra nations on Nai-Iros was common in their society, but this existence was treated as one on par with peace and serenity by the Vounra people. They did not, or could not differentiate one state from another, and this, including other barbaric practices, were accepted into Vounra society not as being antagonistic or contrary, but integral to their lives. They could not see these barbaric practices they undertook as anything else but their only way to live; their ultimate existence. During this time Vounra recorded information in scrolls, tomes and tablets. These contained knowledge, such as writings that described magic, alchemy, the construction of weapons and artifacts, and treatises on the domination and destruction of others. However many of these ancient writings were imbued with the madness of those Vounra who wrote them, and consequently, the knowledge was capable of driving unprepared seekers of knowledge to insanity. It was known that the Vounra already had a great knowledge of the depths of their powers by this era. ''Emperor'' Unification Civil war between Vounra nations on Nai-Iros continued for many billions of years, but eventually, Nai-Iros was united under the rule of a single Emperor- Nelthro. Nelthro was raised as chosen, and he grew into a powerful being, demonstrating great skill in fighting as well as great intelligence. Nelthro also had an extreme talent for magic. Forging his own massive sword through the use of alchemy, Nelthro led the unification of Nai-Iros' warring nations. Though with much bloodshed, Nelthro united the disparate nations of Nai-Iros into a single Empire, becoming an inflexible and undisputed leader of the Vounra. Nelthro became the King and God of the Vounra as his reign continued and he earned the title of the Eternal Emperor—the perfect being. Nelthro became the first Emperor. Eventually, his people came to believe that his reign would be eternal, and that Nelthro was immortal. Nelthro had been ruling three hundred years when the invaders of the Drigloph Empire arrived on Nai-Iros. The Drigloph hid their ultimate agenda from Nelthro, and tried to lull him into their confidence by teaching the Vounra new technologies. Eventually however, the Drigloph's tried to conquer the Vounra people, and the Eternal Emperor rose to repel the invaders with the indomitable will of his people behind him. Nelthro took his Blade to the invaders, and managed to outsmart the immensely powerful Infinite Empire despite the advanced technology the Vounra were up against, eventually defeating the conquerors. From there he took control of the Drigloph FTL capable craft and spread his rule and Vounra civilization to neighboring worlds.